The storage systems known to someone skilled in the art need numerous mechanical devices to transport the requested product to a certain spot that grants access to the user.
The mechanical embodiments of the state of the art systems are fragile and complicated and therefore, the fabrication is expensive and the possible applications are limited. Moreover, the mechanical transport devices must be optimized for a certain size and weight of the respective product and therefore, the usability of a certain system for alternative products is very restricted.
The present invention provides a solution to the above mentioned problems, namely to design a storage system that grants controlled access to products without moving the requested product.
Briefly, in contrast to moving the requested products to a certain access area, the present invention provides a system that allows controlling product access with products resting in their initial position. This new and inventive concept has several advantages that will briefly be introduced in the following.
First of all, the system can be used with products of different weight and size, since the products themselves have not to be moved. Secondly, the products can not be misdirected or get jammed while being transported inside the system, because the product is always on its defined initial position. Moreover, the invention allows a flexible arrangement of products within the storage system, said arrangement is only limited by the product size with respect to the size of the compartments.
In more detail, the system of the present invention is preferably used for applications in freezer systems.